Mobile communication devices provide both voice call and data communication service to users in locations all over the United States. Users have become dependent on their mobile communication devices, to some extent, and expect them to provide a high standard of communication quality and to have high availability. Meeting these user expectations can be a challenge, given the large number of involved cell sites used to provide wireless coverage and the large number of ever changing device models the radio access network is called upon to support.